One Wonderful Day
One Wonderful Day is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Desperate Housewives and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. Synopsis Tensions and conflicts endure between the different characters as the season comes to an end but leaves you hanging for what is to come. Plot Felicia takes in Paul's son, Zach (Cody Kasch), informing him that Paul will not be returning. Zach violently attacks Felicia, forcing her to reveal that Mike has taken Paul away to kill him. Later that day, Susan goes to Mike's house to feed his dog and discovers Zach waiting with a gun. He holds Susan hostage and explains his plan to kill Mike when he returns home. Meanwhile, Mike takes Paul to a desert and coerces him into explaining the truth behind Dierdre's death. Paul explains that twelve years earlier, Dierdre, a drug addict, sold Mary Alice and Paul her baby. The couple relocate to Wisteria Lane to avoid the discovery of their crime. Sometime later, a sober Dierdre finally tracked down the Young family and attempted to take her son back. Mary Alice stabbed and killed Dierdre to prevent her from taking Zach. Together, Mary Alice and Paul buried Dierdre's body beneath their pool. Rex learns that he will have to undergo surgery following his heart attack. Before the operation, Rex's doctor suggests that Bree may have been poisoning him, citing their marital issues as a possible motive. Rex writes a note informing Bree that he understands and forgives her and dies soon after. During Carlos's trial, John informs Carlos that he had been having an affair with Gabrielle, sending Carlos into a violent outburst in the courthouse. Elsewhere, Lynette learns that Tom has quit his job as a result of Lynette's betrayal. He then decides that she will go back to work and he will be a stay-at-home father.Plot Cast Starring * Teri Hatcher as Susan Mayer * Felicity Huffman as Lynette Scavo * Marcia Cross as Bree Van de Kamp * Eva Longoria as Gabrielle Solis * Nicollette Sheridan as Eddie Britt * Steven Culp as Rex Van de Kamp * Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Carlos Solis * Mark Moses as Paul Young * Andrea Bowen as Julie Mayer * Jesse Metcalfe as John Rowland * Cody Kasch as Zach Young * Brenda Strong as Mary Alice Young * and James Denton as Mike Delfino Special Guest Star *Alfre Woodward as Betty Applewhite Guest Starring *Doug Savant as Tom Scavo *Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman *Richard Burgi as Karl Mayer *Mehcad Brooks as Matthew Applewhite *Jolie Jenkins as Deirdre Taylor *Terry Bozeman as Dr. Lee Craig *Ryan Carnes as Justin *John Newton as Jonathan Lisco *Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo *Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo Co-Starring *Zane Huett as Parker Scavo *Steve Tom as Judge *Gregory Wagrowski as Prosecutor *Tanner Maguire as Young Zach *William Dennis Hunt as Realtor *Kevin E. West as Cop *Shirley Jordan as Nurse *Lee Whittaker as Box Boy *Charlie Babcock as Stu Durber *Thomas A. Miller as Jury Foreman Production Notes * The opening credits are cut in this episode. This episode and Pilot are the only episodes in season one to not feature the long opening credits. * This episode marks the final appearances of Steven Culp (Rex Van de Kamp) and Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland) as series regulars. From the next episode onwards whenever they appear they are billed as "special guest star(s)" or "guest starring". References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes featuring all main characters